Toastly Trouble
by Yizatar
Summary: Ghost and Toast get sent to an asylum to investigate a ghost. Toast runs into trouble with a certain Jimmy Casket. Rated T to be safe. [angst, violence, terror. ghostxtoast if u squint] characters from VenturianTale
1. Introduction 1

It was a normal day for the P.I.E. team. They were called in for investigation of the ghost of a recently deceased man named Harold Fignewton. It sounded very mundane and easy compared to some of the jobs they had been doing recently. It seemed like it was a blessing to the two men, until they actually started the investigation.

Johnny Ghost parked his beat up red car on the street in front of the address they were supposed to investigate at. Before getting out of the car, he and Toast went over the details of the haunting he had written down earlier that day while on the phone with Mr. Fignewtons former caretaker. They got out of the car and stood on the sidewalk. Johnny Toast was putting the papers away but was interrupted by a very loud Ghost.

"Look at this place Johnny Toast! This isn't a normal house haunting, It's an asylum!" Ghost excitedly ran up to the gate. "There is probably a lot of paranormal activity here! Get the scanner out Toast!"

"Ah, yes sir." Toast stumbled putting the papers away and got out the small EMP scanner. He knew Ghost was just feigning excitement to act tough. He was sick of this job and needed a vacation. "It looks like there are multiple level two entities and one level five. That is probably the one we are looking for sir." He looked at Ghost for a response.

"Good work Johnny Toast! Now let's figure out how to get inside and find that ghost!"


	2. Enter 2

The two men walked up to the main entrance and rang the buzzer to be let in. The large metal doors slid into the wall with a rusty creak and they were greeted by nothing but darkness. Johnny Ghost frowned and called into the blackness.

"I am Johnny Ghost, Paranormal Investigator Extraordinaire. This is my assistant Johnny Toast. We are here to investigate the paranormal activity in this place." He got out his flashlight and stepped inside, followed closely by Toast.

"Um sir, I don't think anyone is here. Maybe this was the wrong entrance?" Toast thought out loud in the hopes of not walking blindly into a place like this. Ghost shined his flashlight around and found a door.

"I didn't see any other doors out there. Besides they did buzz us in so this place can't be empty." Johnny Ghost walked over and tugged at the door to open it. It didn't budge.

"Uh sir, I think it opens the other way." Toast pushed on the door and it opened easily, giving way to a barely lit hallway with many numbered doors.

"I knew that. I was just testing you. You passed, good work Johnny." Ghost smiled and tried to cover up the fact he did not know the door opened that way. He then walked into the hallway and inspected the first door. It was the same as the other doors, dark blue, small window, and a metal plate near the knob with its designated number. He peeked in the window and saw a small white room with a person who looked to be sleeping on a cot. Johnny Toast fidgeted around the hallway, glancing in door windows every once in a while.

"Sir I don't think the ghost is in this hallway, shouldn't we move on and keep looking?" Toast was nervous about all the things he was seeing in this hall. He was trying to check the EMP scanner but the level two ghosts around were messing with it so he gave up and put it away. He would see small flutters of monsters in the corner of his eye, and feel something staring at him when he wasn't looking, but when he turned to look at them directly he saw nothing.

"Yeah good idea. This hallway seems boring anyway, and the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can go relax." He sighed and started down the hallway to a double door. He pushed it open and it let to a fork, one way going straight, and the other going left. The hallway ahead had the same awful lighting as the one before, and the left had the darkness that was at the main entrance. The somewhat lit hallway had a shadow at the end of it though, one that was floating a few feet from the ground, and it did not look friendly.


	3. Trouble 3

This chapter is going to have perspective changes.

* * *

"Johnny! Paranormal entity at twelve o'clock!" Johnny Ghost shouted and ran at the shadow. "I would like to speak to the entity floating in this hallway. I demand that you leave this place at once!" Johnny Toast walked up beside Ghost and looked the shadow over.

"It is I who demands you leave this place. This is _my _domain, not yours." The specter bellowed at the two men. Suddenly the lights all shattered, leaving them in total darkness. "Let's see you try to find me now, _inspector._" The ghosts voice echoed creepily in the dark. Johnny Ghost turned on his flashlight and looked around to see if the ghost was still there.

"Well Toast it looks like the specter fled like a scared little baby. Where do you think it went?" He turned to ask his assistant but saw no one there. "Johnny Toast?" He looked all around the hallway and could not find him. "Where did you go Toast?"

* * *

(Johnny Toasts perspective)

The ghost we were investigating had somehow broken all the lights and made it pitch black in the hall. Luckily I wasn't afraid of the dark, and I had a flashlight. I got it out and flipped it on.

"Sir I think this ghost is more dangerous than we originally thought." I thought out loud and turned to look at him, but he wasn't there. "Sir?" I looked all around. I wasn't in the hallway anymore. It looked like I was in a nurses' office. There was a clean looking desk with medical books on it, a row of wheeled beds, and a door with a handle broken in half. I tried to open the door but it wouldn't move much because of the broken handle. The window in the door, unlike the other doors i had seen, was covered in paint so I couldn't see through it. I decided to look for another way out of this room, and started with the beds. Maybe I could push them into the door and smash it open. I approached one of them and saw a vent near the ceiling that looked like I could pop it open. With any luck I could find Johnny Ghost and we could get the heck out of here.

* * *

(Johnny Ghosts perspective)

I sighed and started looking in all the door windows again. Toast had to be somewhere around here; it's not like him to wander away. Especially not in a situation like this. "Johnny Toast where are you!?" I called into the dark hallway on the left and started walking down there. I felt much more creeped out now that I was alone. This hallway gradually looked more decrepit and dirty the farther I walked down. I thought I heard someone whispering, but I tried to ignore it. Nope. Thats not real. It's just the ghost trying to get in my head. I'm way smarter and stronger than some ghost.

_"You have very interesting fears in that twisted little head of yours"_ I heard one voice louder than all the other that were whispering inside my head. _"They said I was crazy too. When I told them about that one ghost. What was it called again?" _I was shaking. This was unlike any other ghost I had encountered. I should have been more careful with a level five.

"Shut up! Get out of my head!" I yelled and slammed my fist against the wall. I heard a laugh and clutched my head as it throbbed.

_"Oh yes, Cardboard Friend. But you tried to forget about it didn't you? Couldn't handle it, huh Gregory? How cowardly." _It laughed again and I slid to the floor. My head felt like it was going to explode, I closed my eyes and covered my ears.

"No no no no no no. Th-thats not real. You're just trying to make me insane! Get out of my head! G-get out of my head! Stab st-no! G-go back to.." I was crying by now. " ..somewhere. J-just leave me alone!" I heard myself screaming something and then everything went black.


	4. Oops 4

Authors note!

I will try to update every day or so until this is finished!

* * *

(Johnny Toasts perspective)

I pushed one of the beds up against the wall and stood upon it to reach the vent. I got a good hold on my flashlight and bashed it against the grate, hoping to get it off soon and make as little noise as possible. The first few hits only made some clanging noises, but after a few good ones it fell off and clattered to the floor. I climbed up into the vent carefully. It was a tight fit, but it was better than nothing. I started crawling further in until I reached another grate that led to another room. In the small space it was very hard to move around so I bashed myself against it in the hopes it was as easy to get off as the other one. It took a few minutes of headbutting and the second grate fell off.

"Ugh I'm going to have a headache for that." I groaned and wiggled out of the vent, only to fall headfirst on the floor. "Just my luck." I sat up and rubbed my poor head before aiming my flashlight once again. What I saw staring back at me almost made me wish I was back in that nurses office.

* * *

(Jimmy Caskets perspective)

I had been watching what 'Johnny' was doing for a while, waiting for the right chance to push my way through and stab stab stab! That ghost he was inspecting sure knew what buttons to push that was for sure. He could smell it's ugly little odor all over the inside of his head. It was disgusting. I gradually gained more and more power over him until he was crying on the floor and begging the ghost to stop. I gained enough control to speak, or so I thought, and attempted my favourite catchphrase.

"Stab st-no! ..." He had regained some control, he was remembering me and trying his darnedest to keep me from taking over. Hahahahahahaha! Like he could actually fight me in this condition. I willed myself to scream. Scream as loud as I could for as long as possible. That would give me control, especially because of the blubbering mess he is.

I felt him shrink back and pass out. I then opened my eyes, wiped the disgusting tears off my face, and grinned like I had been blessed by the lord. I stood up and started laughing.

"Ahh yes it's great to be back, I can't wait to find someone! Here comes Jimmy Casket!"


	5. Jimmy Casket! 5

Sorry for the big empty pause in updates! I forgot my password and just. kinda stopped. but here i am!

warning for blood! and violence! and emotional manipulation!

This chapter will have pov changes!

* * *

(Johnny Toasts Perspective)

I gingerly got up from the floor and shined my flashlight at the person in front of me. I felt a rock in my throat as I saw the wide grin plastered on the face of my partner.

"Sir?" I whispered in the hopes that it was him, even though I already knew it wasn't. He seemed to have heard me and looked at me in delight, a manic cackle erupting from his lips.

"I'm so glad it was you I found first my dear, _dear_ Toast." As he said that and his hands started to twitch in anticipation. I quickly reached for my emergency gun, but it was too late. He pounced on me and had a knife to my throat within seconds, barely scraping the skin enough for a few droplets of blood to pool at the sharp implement. "Usually this is where I would ask you if you wanted to know my _secret_." He sighed, that creepy grin never leaving his face. I bit my lip and tried not to breathe to hard, the knife a constant threat of death. "But you already know too much now don't you? Even 'Johnny Ghost' knows you're the only one who knows how to get rid of me." he pushed the knife harder into my throat, earning a groan and a small stream of blood dying both of our clothes red. His smile disappeared and he continued on with more malice and grit in his words. "So it seems the only thing to do now is to get rid of you. How fitting it would be for you to die by the hands of your precious partner, the last thing you see would be his face, _happy_ to be rid of you." At the last few words he took the knife away from my throat and stabbed it into my stomach with another grin. I gasped and started coughing, blood splattering out of my mouth and onto his face. It hurt, but his words more than anything.

"J-johnny... Gh..ost..." I gurgled and tried to push him away. He just laughed and repeatedly dug the knife into my abdomen. There was black spots at the edge of my vision and i could hardly breathe but I knew he was in there. "Plea..se... you're more power...ful than him." I coughed up some more blood, holding my stomach in the hopes of Jimmy stopping his barrage of stabs. I fell to my hands and knees and threw up, blood dripping from multiple places and tears prickling the corners of my eyes.

* * *

(Johnny Ghosts Perspective)

I was trapped. Jimmy Casket got the better of me again. I was ashamed of myself and terrified of what he might be doing with my body. Last time was awful, he always killed so many and did horrible things I could never forget. I tried my hardest to regain control but no dice. I kept trying for a long time until I heard Toast! He must have been nearby trying to coax me out again. I was so happy, I kept trying and my heart stopped when I heard him pleading with me to win. He sounded hurt, scared even. He needed me more than ever and I was stuck in here.


	6. Don't Worry Ghost 6

Yea I got inspired to finish this story and not just leave it alone forever. Sorry it took an entire year XD

* * *

(Johnny Ghosts Perspective)

I felt myself regain control and quickly got my bearings. I threw the bloodied knife I was holding behind me and clambered down to Johnny Toast on the floor. "Johnny Toast oh god are you okay?!" I cried and gently shook his shoulder, the scent of blood assaulting my nose like a road-roller. I saw him grimace at the small shake i had given him and my voice caught in my throat. I had hurt Toast. I was supposed to protect him and teach him how to be a paranormal investigator and so many other things but I had hurt him. He looked up at me and smiled and I knew I didn't deserve a partner like him.

"G-glad to see you're back sir." He said with a rough gurgle. I tore the sleeve off of my shirt and pressed it against where I thought the main cut on his throat was.

"It's going to be okay Toast don't worry. We'll get you patched up and out of here, and we'll get rid of the ghosts and then we can go relax and watch netflix and eat popcorn and..." I broke of my panicked rambling when he started coughing again and I saw more blood squirt from his abdomen. I did this to him. He could have died if I didn't come back soon enough. The reality of that swam through my head but only for a millisecond because before I could sink into circle of self loathing he spoke up.

"Get rid of the ghost, then worry about me. Okay?" He sputtered the words and laid down on the ground. "I'll wait here... if thats okay.." I nodded and stood up, shakily picking up his abandoned flashlight and continuing on with the examination.

* * *

(Johnny Toasts Perspective)

I clutched my stomach and yet again gasped for air as my throat bled out and throbbed. I tried to concentrate on well, not dying. I hadn't given up hope on Ghost fighting back against Casket, I just didn't have the energy to fight anymore. I cried out, and I heard a clatter. I hoped it was help and closed my eyes, waiting for the worst to happen. I felt someone shuffle down next to me and heard his voice asking me if I was okay. relief flooded my senses. Even as he shook my shoulder and pain resonated, I still felt glad he was okay.

"G-glad to see you're back sir." I attempted to reassure him and smiled his way. He tried to bandage my throat, but he was talking a mile a minute and did a bad job of it. I coughed again at the pressure of his torn sleeve at my throat and he seemed to tense up. "Get rid of the ghost, then worry about me. Okay?" I tried to convince him to go because he was doing more harm than help. I could always go to a hospital later. "I'll wait here... if thats okay.." I laid down and watched him stand up before I closed my eyes to focus on keeping calm.


	7. Calm? Safe? 7

hoping to finish this very soon!

* * *

(Johnny Ghosts Perspective)

I crept through the hallways, making sure I knew exactly how to get back to Toast once I was done. I passed by numerous of those same blue doors, but gave them no attention because I knew the level five spirit I was looking for wasn't just going to leave me to wander 'their domain' for much longer. Honestly I wanted nothing more than to grab Toast and run out of here as fast as I could. My thoughts were ended sharply though as my flashlight flickered off and I heard the familiar whispers grow louder around me. The loudest one painfully clear in my head.

_"You are pathetic." _I heard the whisper in my ear grow louder and more insistent, more like a quiet yelling than a whisper.

"My name is Johnny Ghost and I am here to end you! Don't try to trick me any longer!" I growled and fluttered with the flashlight, attempting to fix it and shine it right on the ghost out of spite. As soon as it flashed back on and struck the ghost it had screamed and disappeared. I was confused, but more glad it was over than anything. I turned around to go back and get Toast but realized the corridors I had just memorized had reverted back to their original path. I was lost.

* * *

(Johnny Toasts Perspective)

Johnny Ghost had been gone for a long time. It seemed like he would never come back, and I was getting more than a little anxious being left in the dark, bleeding and alone. I had long since torn my shirt and used the rags as make shift bandages for my wounds. I left my vest in one piece though and put it on over the wraps, It had all my pockets after all. A shift in the light and walls around me shook me out of my thoughts when I realized it was lighter in here and the hallways had changed. It looked similar to what it had been when we first entered this place. I slowly stood up and started wandering around looking for the exit or some indication of where Ghost went. It was a stupid move to not bring a cell phone or something with us in retrospect.


End file.
